Talk:A Promise To The Dead/@comment-25984379-20170911003533
Done! WOW we got a lot more of the pieces coming together now. Some of my first thoughts~ *The way the killer taunted Blair so sarcastically really reminded me of Jonathan's mannerisms. *I'm thinking that Logan was talking to Simon Mendoza. His wife sure was asking him a lot of questions. I don't think either one is the killer, but based on Dean's actions, Simon sure has a lot to hide. Speaking of him... *So, I'm like 90% sure Dean's not the killer now. But thank you for making it obvious that he set the fire. That will help me sort things out! Dean wanted Liv to find the box. She did, and he warned a person who didn't want her to have it. She finds a hospital wristband and ends up dead. Now Dean has set fire to all the evidence (I assume it was destroyed, at least most of it) and claims he's not the killer. Meanwhile it seems his dad is mixed up in something very dangerous. I'm developing a theory... *Something interesting I noticed is what seems like about the time Cass was screaming at Cohen for blowing her off is around when the killer struck again. Maybe after the other rugby boys got drunk, he played along but really snuck out in time to kill Blair? Cohen's alibi sure is shaky. *LOVE the display of girl power from Vev and Chas! I learned a long time ago not to rely on men to save me and that women need to stick together. I'm glad they're coming to their senses. I wonder if they will work alone or join forces with Clara and David? *You totally had me thinking the killer was about to break form and kill Leo or Logan! Lol don't scare me like that! But if Logan is as deep into something underhanded and involved with the killer like I think he is, he's logically one of the next to go. Theory time! I know Chas thought that the killer is a man based on the fact that all the victims have been female up to this point, but I agree with Vev that it could be a girl. I don't think the killer is targeting females, however. I think it's obvious Callista knew too much about something. It's been stated a lot--by you the writers and characters in the story--that she got her power by holding damning information over people's heads. She made the mistake of doing this to a psychopath. The killer had to kill her to keep her quiet or take her power over him/her away or both. She had insurance, and Cameron put most of the pieces together. So the killer had to kill her too. Same with Olivia and Blair. The victim that stands out is Dolly. Why her? It didn't seem like she knew anything. She knew her killer though, but in that last moment before her death, she didn't appear to actually have any reason to think her killer was THE killer. So why kill her? To send a message? To promote fear? Throw the cops off the tracks? Anyway, I'm pretty sure the Mendozas, specifically Simon, had a connection to Callista. Maybe Simon or Maggie was even the name on the bracelet. This was a great episode, so much to disect! Good job!